Massive Verluste
Während Captain Torres versucht ihren Urlaub zu genießen und die Terraner nach ihrem Treffen mit der San Diego vorerst abziehen, leidet das Schiff unter immer stärker werdendem Energieverlust, der schon bald beginnt das Leben der Crew zu bedrohen. Inhalt Ein Morgen auf der San Diego; Captain Torres hat weiterhin Urlaub und genießt die Ruhe mit ihrer Familie, bis sie von ihrer Tochter unsanft geweckt wird und diese sie darum bittet auf's Holodeck zu gehen: Nach einem Frühstück kam ich diesem Wunsch dann auch nach und wir gingen in's Holodeck und genossen ein Programm, während auf der Brücke ein driftendes Shuttle auf den Sensoren entdeckt wurde, das einen Notruf aussandte. Mr.Tucker, der weiterhin das Kommando hat, öffnete einen Kanal und beamte schließlich die verletzte Pilotin mit dem Namen Dakoter an Bord, während eine sich schnell nähernde Verlagerungswelle mit Tachyonsignaturen registriert wurde und Tom auf Warp ging, um der Welle zu entkommen, was schließlich auch gelang, diese Welle sandte auch Strahlung aus, die den Kern schädigte. Mrs.April kümmerte sich in der Zeit in der Krankenstation um die Verletzte, während Mr.Dumper Mr.Tucker über den Zustand informierte und dann zurück auf die Krankenstation kehrte. Kurz darauf wurde dann auch noch gemeldet, dass die Terraner verschwunden waren, Mr.Tucker ließ nach den Schiffen suchen und wir flogen in einem Suchmuster durch den Sektor. Ich verließ dann mit Kathryn das Quartier und begab mich auf den Weg zum Holodeck, direkt vor dem Quartier traf ich dann aber auf Seven, die mich zur "Nahrungsaufnahme" an dem Abend einlud, ich war total überrascht, musste zunächst lachen, stimmte aber zu und wir wollten uns am Abend treffen. In dieser Zeit war Kathryn allerdings schon auf die Brücke zu Tom gerannt, um ihn zu bitten sie zu begleiten, ich musste also einen Zwischenstopp auf der Brücke machen, bis ich dann mit Kathryn auf's Holodeck ging und ein altes Programm laufen ließ. In der Zwischenzeit gab es einige Störungen im Turbolift-System, mehrere Offiziere mussten aus den Turbolifts gebeamt werden und Mr.Lancer wurde bei einer Explosion sogar verletzt und die Ingenieure kümmerten sich darum, Mr.Crusher meldete der Brücke aber auch, dass der Kern erhebliche Schwankungen aufweise und die Energieversorgung nicht lange gewährleistet werden könne, er musste den Kern kurz notabschalten und konnte ihn danach wieder aktivieren, wir flogen wieder mit Warp 4, allerdings gab es weiterhin Probleme mit der Energieversorgung auf dem Schiff und nach wenigen Minuten und verzweifelten Versuchen von Tom und Mr.Bauer mit einer Diagnose die Lösung des Problems zu finden fiel schließlich die Hauptenergie komplett aus, wenigstens die Reserveenergie lief aber noch, Mr.Crusher war überzeugt, dass all dies mit der zuvor aufgetretenen Welle zu tun habe; die Brücke wurde schließlich evakuiert und alle Kontrollen in den Maschinenraum umgeleitet, nach zwei Minuten wurde auf Deck 1 die Lebenserhaltung deaktiviert, da nicht mehr genug Energie vorhanden war. Mit Katrhyn zusammen verließ ich dann auch das Holodeck und begab mich mit den restlichen Offizieren in den Maschinenraum, bis auf Deck 11 fiel auf allen Decks die Lebenserhaltung, der Warpkern ging offline und wenige Minuten später auch die Turbolifte Dort arbeiteten die Ingenieure unter Leitung von Mr.Tucker an der Lösung des Problems, dass wir immer mehr Energie verloren, während die Mediziner den verletzten Mr.Lancer behandelten und schließlich sein Leben retten konnten, auch wenn Mr.Dumper mit der Leistung seiner Assistentin Mrs.April nicht komplett zufrieden war; Mr.Lancer musste sich aber weiterhin noch ausruhen und durfte sich nicht zuviel bewegen, sehr zu seinem Leid. Er weigerte sich dagegen auf dem Boden liegen bleiben zu müssen und Mrs.April musste ihn schließlich vorerst vom Dienst suspendieren, Mr.Dumper stimmte dem zu und beide vertrugen sich sofort wieder. Mr.Lancer's Zustand wurde dann jedoch immer kritischer, eine notdürftige Naht platzte wieder auf und er musste noch im Maschinenraum operiert werden und wurde dann letztlich stabilisiert. Mr.Bauer bot dann an, seine Energiezellen zur Verfügung zu stellen, um einen Notruf an die Solonis zu senden, wir stimmten dem schließlich an und Mr.Tucker begann mit den Vorbereitungen, Mr.Bauer deaktivierte sich für diese Prozedur vorerst selbst und nach einer kurzen Beratung mit Tom und Mr.Tucker begannen wir mit den Vorbereitungen. Wenige Minuten später antworteten die Terraner dann auf unseren Notruf, wir hörten deren Antwort allerdings nur abgehackt, Mr.Crusher leitete die letzte Energie aus dem Deflektor in das Komm-System und wir erhielten die Antwort. Kurz darauf begann der Energiegehalt langsam wieder zu steigen, Mrs.Vaatrik schlug noch vor auszusteigen und zu schieben, aber da war die Energie schon fast wieder komplett hergestellt und wenig später hatten wir das Gebiet der Welle dann verlassen und die Systeme wurden nach und nach wieder aktiviert und Mr.Tucker konnte auch Lieutenant Commander Bauer nach wenigen Minuten wieder aktivieren und begann mit der Reaktierung der Lebenserhaltung im restlichen Schiff. Kathryn amüsierte sich derweil mit Mrs.Vaatrik beim Essen, während Tom die nach kurzem Urlaub zurückgekehrte Miral, seine eigene Tochter, kaum wiedererkannte und sie bedrohte, Mr.Dumper bat mich darum einzuschreiten, während Seven sich fragte ob Tom noch bei Verstand bei, wir konnten die Situation aber schließlich lösen, als Tom den Maschinenraum verließ, und die Energie wurde wieder hergestellt, die Mediziner beamten mit Mr.Lancer auf die Krankenstation, um ihn weiter zu behandeln; Mr.Bauer litt währenddessen unter Fehlfunktionen, wegen denen Mr.Tucker eine Diagnose startete. Ich rief dann alle Offiziere in die Messhall um zunächst Kess Dakoter noch einmal offiziell an Bord und in unserer Familie willkommen zu heißen, bevor ich Mr.Dumper und Mr.Kim jeweils zum vollen Lieutenant beförderte und beglückwünschte und wir noch kurz feierten, bis ich mit Seven noch die gemeinsame "Nahrungsaufnahme" abhielt, wobei sie außerordentlich höflich und freundlich war, eine komplett andere Seven als ich kenne, und anschließend zurück in mein Quartier ging. Seven fragte mich auch wegen der immer noch anhaltenden Disziplinlosigkeit an Bord und bot ihre Hilfe an. Mrs.Dakoter bat mich vorher noch um eine Postenzuweisung und sie möchte weiterhin im Helm-Bereich arbeiten, wo sie nun unter Tom ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen wird, während Mr.Bauer mich noch einmal wegen seiner Versetzung in den Ingenieursbereich fragte, ich hatte das total vergessen und muss das unbedingt nachholen. Mr.Dumper redete kurz darauf auch noch mit Tom und bat ihn um eine Untersuchung so schnell wie möglich, die laut ihm absolut unabdingbar sein wird; als Fazit des Tages bleibt wohl nur, dass Mr.Tucker sich noch nicht bereit fühlt ein Kommando zu führen und von seiner - in meinen Augen sehr guten Leistung - nicht wirklich beeindruckt war; dass man sich als Captain nicht viel Urlaub leisten kann und dass das Unerwartete immer genau dann kommt, wenn man es wirklich am wenigsten erwartet. Darsteller Stammbesatzung *Captain B'Elanna Torres *Commander Jonathan "Trip" Tucker *Lieutenant Commander Jack Bauer *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Lieutenant Airison Lancer *Lieutenant J.G./Lieutenant Maximilian Dumper *Lieutenant J.G./Lieutenant Harry Kim *Lieutenant John Dax *Lieutenant J.G. Viktor Iwanov *Lieutenant J.G. Miral Paris *Lieutenant J.G. Lela Vaatrik *Fähnrich Harry Young *Fähnrich Seven of Nine *Crewman Wesley Crusher *Crewman Ann Darrow *Crewman Robert Jackson *Crewman Sita April *Kathryn Gäste *Kess Dakoter Hintergrundinfos *In dieser Episode werden Maximilian Dumper und Harry Kim jeweils zum Lieutenant befördert. Kategorie:San Diego Episoden